Au risque de te perdre
by Derannya
Summary: Suite de "En attendant neuf mois" Que faire lorsque votre vie vole en éclat par la faute d'un homme qui à tout perdu, et surtout comment faire pour recoller les morceaux ?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin se réveilla doucement, le soleil commençait à se lever. C'était le moment de la journée qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Arthur était tout à lui, personne pour venir les ennuyer, pas de conseil, de réception, de personnalité à recevoir. Une main se mit à caresser son ventre, Arthur adorait faire cela, c'était sa manière à lui de se sentir proche de leur enfant, le sorcier était enceint d'un peu plus de trois mois et demi et le roi voulait profiter au maximum de cette nouvelle grossesse. Il faut avouer que la précédente avait été plutôt chaotique, Merlin n'avait rien dit jusqu'à quasi 6 mois. A vrai dire la surprise avait été de taille ! Le brun ne savait même pas que cela fut possible. Il c'était retrouver dans cette situation suite à un souhait du blond, et avait eu besoin de temps pour se faire à cette idée, ensuite, Arthur avait fait une crise de jalousie croyant que Merlin se rapprochait de Lancelot et pour finir Morgane avait lancé un attaque de grande envergure sur Camelot, obligeant le sorcier a déployer toute sa puissance ce qui avait abouti à la naissance de leurs fils dans la grotte aux cristaux ! Le terme grossesse reposante n'était pas le mot qui convenait pour cette première fois, et Merlin comptait bien profiter un peu plus de la deuxième. Ce dernier sourit a la pensé de son premier mois, découvrir qu'il portait à nouveau un enfant l'avait mis dans une colère noir, par vengeance il avait chassé Arthur de leurs chambre l'obligeant à s'en chercher une autre, et menaçant même de l'envoyer dormir avec ses chevaliers, au bout de deux semaine cependant n'en pouvant plus de dormir tout seul il avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'Arthur le supplie de pouvoir réintégré leur chambre, lorsque le brun se mettait à prendre un air malheureux avec de grands yeux larmoyant et des lèvres qui se mettait a tremblé, signe que la crise de larmes n'était pas loin, Arthur perdait tous ses moyens et était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que sont chère amour ne retrouve le sourire, le chère amour en question était d'ailleurs devenu un manipulateur de première, mais heureusement, uniquement en cas d'absolu nécessiter . De plus le blond avait fait amende honorable en supportant tous les caprices du sorcier, même les plus farfelus. Il faut dire que cette seconde grossesse donnait à sa magie une imagination sans limite, comme lors de la visite du roi Bayard. Arthur et ses chevaliers étaient partis en dehors de Camelot pour accueillir le souverain, au retour le blond et ses hommes montaient tous de superbes chevaux, mais roses, et pas rose pale, oh non ! un beau rose bien éclatant ! La population de Camelot était hilare ! Ensuite vint la période des cheveux de toutes les couleurs, du mobilier trop grand ou trop petit, en fonction de la personne, des volailles qui reprenait vie au moment d'être plumés, cela avait d'ailleurs donner suite à un chao épouvantable dans la cuisine mettant celle-ci sens dessus dessous et obligeant tous les habitant du château à se contenté de pain et de fruit pour une journée, le temps pour le personnel de remettre les lieux en état. Le sorcier c'était bien gardé d'apparaitre dans le château ce jour-là de peur de subir les foudres des chevaliers qui mourrait de faim et qui lui aurait bien tordu le cou tout consort qu'il était ! Heureusement pour tout le monde Merlin se calma au début de son deuxième mois de grossesse, au grand soulagement des habitants de Camelot. Etant encore au début, ils en profitèrent pour visité deux royaumes voisins, celui de la reine Annis et celui de la princesse Mithian. Les deux femmes était malgré la distance, devenue des amis proche du couple royale de Camelot. Elles avaient d'ailleurs accueillis l'heureuse nouvelle d'un second enfant avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme promettant même de venir en visite dès la naissance annoncé. C'est donc de bonne humeur et ravis de leurs visite qu'ils prirent le chemin du retour. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient partit et Merlin et Arthur avait hâte de rentrés pour retrouver leurs fils. Erwan était un enfant adorable, âgé de bientôt quatre ans, il savait déjà pratiquer la magie, pas de grande chose évidement mais suffisamment pour parfois jouer des tours a ses gouvernantes ! D'ailleurs ses parents espéraient qu'à leur retour aucune mauvaise surprise ne les attendait. Gaius avait promis d'aider les jeunes femmes au cas où le jeune prince se montrerait trop doué avec sa magie, et Merlin était suffisamment puissant pour sentir si leur fils se mettait en danger, néanmoins une légère crainte ne les avait jamais quittés, et donc voir les tours de Camelot encore debout fut un réel soulagement. Erwan avait dû les sentir arrivé car il se tenait en haut des marches avec Gwen et sa gouvernante à ses côtés. Lancelot et Gwen était mariés depuis maintenant trois ans et était les heureux parents de deux adorables jumelles prénommées respectivement Aalana et Caitlïn. Arthur lui, fut le premier à se précipité pour prendre son petit garçon dans ses bras. Le roi adorait son fils, contrairement à Uther, il se faisait un devoir de passer le plus de temps possible avec leur enfant. Pour ses trois ans, le petit prince avait reçu un poney, au grand d'désespoir de Merlin toujours inquiet que ce dernier pourrait se faire mal en tombant de l'animal, heureusement Mia était très douce, comme si elle comprenait que son petit cavalier était un encore un jeune enfant et que par conséquence elle devait aller calmement.

_-Père_ ! Cria le jeune prince en se jetant dans les bras de ce dernier !

_-Erwan ! _

_-Vous êtes partis longtemps !_

_-Pas si longtemps que cela !_

_-Mais moi ça m'a semblé longs !_

Merlin les rejoignis à ce moment !

_-Papa ! _

Le jeune prince tendit les bras pour s'accrocher au coup de Merlin !

_-Bonjour mon petit trésor !_

_-Papa promettez que vous ne partez plus !_

_-C'est promis nous ne partons plus pour l'instant !_

_- Et maintenant vous aller me raconté tous ce que vous avez fait durant notre absence !lui dit son père._

_-Tout ?_

_-Oui même les bêtises ! dit Merlin en souriant !_

Tout le monde pris la direction du château, pendant qu'Erwan toujours accroché au sorcier babillait joyeusement !

Le château se préparait à fêter les quatre ans de leur petit prince. Comme tous les enfants Erwan avait déjà fait la liste de ce qu'il aimerait recevoir, et des gens qu'il souhaitait à sa fête, en définitif la plupart des gens du château, et les enfants avec lesquelles il jouait régulièrement. Merlin tout comme Arthur était particulièrement fier de leur fils, Erwan pouvait être très dissipé et joueur, mais lorsqu'il le fallait il pouvait être aussi tout à fait surprenant dans ses apprentissage, le sorcier en tenait pour preuve l'élocution de son fils qui a 4 ans n'éprouvait pas beaucoup de difficulté pour exprimer ses idée ou ses opinions, ce qui pouvait parfois amener à des discutions très amusantes avec son royal père ! Arthur et plusieurs de ses chevaliers étaient absents pour le moment, des attaques avaient eu lieu sur plusieurs village et le roi voulait voir par lui-même les dégâts occasionner a ces derniers et demandé au témoin de ses attaques des renseignements sur les bandits. Au moment de partir, il avait néanmoins demandé au brun de faire attention à lui-même, après tout il rentrait dans son 4 mois et Gaius lui avait demandé de se reposer au moins 2 heures tous les après-midi. Comme d'habitude le sorcier avait promis, mais comptait bien en faire à sa tête, du moins tant qu'Arthur serait absent, après il s'avait pertinemment que son mari ne lui laisserait pas le choix !

Merlin était dans sa chambre fenêtres ouverte lorsqu'il entendit un des gardes crier que le roi et ses chevaliers étaient en vue. Le sorcier se dépêcha de quitter sa chambre pour accueillir son époux, il n'était partit que quelque jours mais lui avait manqué terriblement. Arthur et ses hommes étaient arrivés dans la première cour du château lorsque le roi fut interpelé par un homme dont les vêtements était sale et déchirer.

-Roi Arthur ?

Le roi mis doucement pieds à terre et fit face à l'homme qui se tenait a quelque mètres de lui.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Ou étiez-vous pendant que notre village se faisait attaquer ?

-Nous étions à la poursuite des bandits ! Le roi s'apprêtait à remettre l'homme a sa place, lorsque ce dernier se mit à crier !

**-Vous dites que vous les poursuiviez, alors comment expliquer vous qu'il ait pu nous attaquer et massacrer hommes, femme et enfants ! Ou étiez-vous pendant qu'il massacrait ma petite fille !**

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage du pauvre homme !

-Je suis désolé !

Merlin ne voyant pas Arthur approché des écuries avait décidé d'aller à la rencontre de roi afin de voir ce qui se passait ! Arriver près de la première cour il entendit les paroles de l'homme.

-J'ai essayé de les sauver, j'ai essayé mais ils étaient trop nombreux et trop puissant !

L'homme semblait se parler à lui-même et n'arrêtait pas de balancer sa tête !

-Elle était si jolie, elle ne faisait de mal à personne ! Et eux était si puissant, et il tuait …et tuait !

-Est-ce que c'était des sorciers ? La question avait été posée par Léon.

-Des sorciers, des mercenaires, des assassins….

A ce moment-là une petite vois se fit entendre

-Papa, papa..tu es revenu ?

Erwan qui avait apparemment entendu le garde annoncer le retour du roi avait réussi a échappé à sa nourrice et se précipitait à toute vitesse vers le blond. En entendant la voix de l'enfant l'homme releva la tête.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Vous avez tout et je n'ai plus rien !

-Merlin venait d'apparaitre non loin du groupe sa magie lui soufflant que quelque chose de mal allait arriver !

-Pourquoi auriez-vous droit à une famille, alors que moi j'ai perdu la mienne ? C'est dernière parole avait été prononcé doucement presque comme une question. L'homme releva la tête et fixa Arthur

Il se mit alors récité une incantation qui figea tout Camelot et même les environs ! Vous allez revenir 7 ans en arrière oublier tout ce qui a fait votre vie, votre consort et votre fils et ne vous souvenir que de ce que votre père vous a enseigné, mais toujours il vous manquera quelque chose, une perte immense que rien ne pourra combler !

En entendant cela Merlin avait voulu lancer un bouclier de protection autour de son mari et de ses amis, mais la venue de son fils en avait décidé autrement ! Au moment où l'autre sorcier prononça son incantation le sorcier avait pris son fils dans ses bras et n'eut d'autre choix que de lever le bouclier autour d'eux ! Le temps sembla comme figé pendant quelque minutes puis tout se remis a bougé. L'autre hommes avait sorti une dague de sa botte et se précipita sur le roi. Le reflexe des chevaliers fut immédiat et l'homme fut transpercé par plusieurs épée. En tombant au sol c'est dernière paroles furent un prénom : Elisabeth. Le blond s'approcha du corps ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se produire. En le retournant pour voir son visage, il vit le poing de l'homme serré autour d'une mèche de cheveux blond que même la mort n'avait pu lui arracher.

-Arthur ?

Ce dernier se retourna a l'appelle de son nom et aperçu Merlin un peu plus loin une aura bleu autour de lui et de l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

-Arthur est ce que tout va bien, tu n'es pas blessé ? Ayant dit cela Merlin avait baissé son bouclier !

-Tu pratique la magie !

-Oui bien sûr ! Mais tu…

-Toute ces année à mentir et triché. **Sorcier ! Menteur ! Traitre !**

-Arthur s'il te plait …..

-Papa hurla Erwan en tendant ses petits bras !

-Quel est cette abomination ! Gardes arrêter ce sorcier et la chose qu'il tient dans ses bras !

En entendant les mots d'Arthur, Merlin sentit son cœur se briser, mais en voyant les hommes approcher ses réflexes de sorcier et surtout de père prirent le dessus, il envoya valdinguer les chevaliers, Arthur y compris et se dirigea vers les écuries. Des soldats tentèrent bien de le stopper mes subirent le même sort que les autres. Le sorcier sellât un cheval avec sa magie et mis son fils dessus. Après avoir réussis à monter lui-même il remit son bouclier autour d'eux et du cheval, ensuite il scella les écuries, de cette manière ils mettraient au moins une heure à l'ouvrir. Le sorcier sortit au galop entrainent avec lui les chevaux du roi et de ses hommes. Certains soldats essayèrent bien de le stopper et plusieurs flèches furent lancer mais le bouclier arrêta tout. Merlin dirigea son cheval vers la forêt son fils serré contre lui. Le sorcier avait pris soin de lancer un sort qui effaçait toutes traces de son cheval. Il erra quelque heures dans la forêt ne sachant pas ou aller, Ealdor était trop loin de plus Erwan c'était endormi, c'est alors qu'il aperçut des grottes, elles étaient apparemment assez grande et profondes. Le brun descendit de cheval et pris son fils dans ses bras, grâce à sa magie il réussit à faire apparaitre un lit ou il déposât l'enfant. Ensuite il dirigea le cheval vers l'entrée et avec une bonne claque sur l'arrière train, il renvoya le cheval chez lui. Merlin retourna ensuite vers son fils, ce dernier dormait mais on voyait encore les traces de larmes sur son visage, le sorcier l'embrassa tendrement et le couvrit chaudement, ensuite il entoura le lit d'un bouclier afin que rien ne put approcher d'Erwan. Ayant accompli tout cela le brun se dirigea à nouveau vers le sortie, arriver à l'entrée de la grotte il regarda le ciel et les étoiles, puis il revit le visage d'Arthur pleins de haine et de colère et les larmes se mirent à couler. Il se laissa glisser le longs de la paroi incapable de rester debout tant la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur était immense.


	2. Chapter 2

Peu après la fuite de Merlin, Arthur et ses hommes avaient essayés d'ouvrir les écuries afin de prendre des chevaux et de se lancer à la poursuite du sorcier. Force leur fut de reconnaitre que ce dernier si connaissait en matière de blocage de portes. Ils s'acharnaient sur ses dernières depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de sabots. Le cheval que le brun avait pris venait d'apparaitre dans la cour. L'animal était apparemment en bonne santé et rien ne laissait supposer que Merlin ou l'enfant ne soit tombés du cheval, en conclusions le sorcier avait simplement renvoyé l'animal chez lui.

-Nous devrions pouvoir suivre ses traces !

-Cela me semble difficile, il n'en laisse aucune ! Cette remarque avait été faite par Gauvain.

-Regardé par vous-même princesse !

-Gauvain !

-Très bien ! Sire !

Arthur ne put que constater que Gauvain avait dit vrai, le cheval ne laissait aucunes traces de sabot derrière lui. Ingénieux pensa t'il.

-Il ne sert plus à rien de se mettre à la poursuite du sorcier maintenant, la nuit va bientôt tomber, soyer près demain matin à la première heure.

Arthur était en colère, frustré, et horriblement déçu, arrivé dans sa chambre il eut un choc. Des jouets trainaient au sol, une petite épée, un bouclier, un petit dragon en bois. Le premier réflexe du roi fut d'appeler un domestique et de faire tout disparaitre, ensuite sans savoir pourquoi il alla dans la chambre adjacente, devant lui se dressait un petit lit, un coffre ouvert avec des jouets, une table et des chaises mais toutes faites au niveau d'un enfant. La garde-robe aussi contenait des vêtements faits pour un petit garçon. Le blonds ne savait que penser, il savait qu'il aurait dû vider cette chambre mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il y avait quelque chose d'illogique dans tout cela, de retour dans la chambre principale un éclat de métal doré attira sons regards. Sur la table reposait une couronne, beaucoup plus fine que la sienne, près de celle-ci se trouvait un plateau contenant une carafe de vin ainsi que deux gobelets. Se dirigeant vers la garde-robe, le roi ouvrit celle-ci pour y voir suspendu ses vêtements et celle d'un autre homme, apparemment beaucoup plus mince, mais ce qui attira sont attention était un tas de vêtement plier dans le fond. Ceux-ci était de la même taille que les autres mais se trouvait être plus large au niveau de la taille, comme les vêtements d'une femme …enceinte ! Sauf que ceux-ci étaient pour hommes ! Ce pourrait 'il….. non ! C'était impossible, tout cela c'était des tours de sorcier, pour lui faire croire des choses qui ne pouvait pas être ! De colère, Arthur se dirigea vers la table et projeta au sol tous les objets posé dessus. Fatigué il alla se couché. Sa nuit fut peupler de rêve étrange, il vit des images de Morgane et Merlin se battant à coups de sort, puis il se trouvait dans les bois lorsque Merlin apparu devant lui,

-Pourquoi nous a tu abandonner, des larmes coulait sur son visage, ensuite il regarda l'enfant que le brun tenait dans ses bras. L'enfant était sa réplique, excepter pour la couleur des yeux, c'était les yeux bleus du sorcier.

-Erwan !

-Papa, ne nous quitte pas !

Mais déjà la silhouette du brun s'estompait !

-Merlin ! Non ne t'en va pas !

-Arthur, aide nous !

- Merlin, Merlin !

Le blond se réveilla en nage, essayant de se souvenir de son rêve, mais déjà ce dernier s'estompait ! Les questions revenaient sans cesse, provoquant une migraine épouvantable. Ne tenant plus, il convoqua Gaius.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler sire ?

-Oui, j'ai un horrible mal de tête !

-J'ai ce qu'il faut sire. Gaius donna une potion que le blond s'empressa de boire.

-Vous saviez n'est-ce pas ! Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation !

Gaius baissa la tête,

-Oui votre majesté !

Le roi se dirigea vers la fenêtre,

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

-Ce n'était pas à moi de vous révéler le secret de Merlin ! De plus j'ai toujours eu peur de votre réaction, comprenez-moi sire, vous avez été élevé dans l'idée que la magie était mal, quel qu'en soit le porteur ! Je n'allais pas risquer la vie de Merlin, de plus tout ce qu'il a fait avec sa magie a toujours été de vous protégé, vous et Camelot ainsi que ses habitants, si ses intentions avait été mauvaise, il y a des années qu'il aurait agi, il en a eu largement le temps !

Le blond avait entendu les paroles du vieux médecin, mais était incapable pour l'instant de faire le tri dans toute ses nouvelles.

-Un sorcier peut-il porter des enfants ?

-Excuser moi sire ?

-J'ai demandé si un sorcier pouvait porter des enfants ?

Le visage de Gaius exprimait la surprise.

-Pas que je sache votre majesté !

-Merlin est-il puissant ?

-Oui sire, très puissant !

-Et un sorcier très puissant ?

-Je ne sais pas sire, pas à ma connaissance, mais je peux faire des recherche !

-Chercher Gaius !

Le vieux médecin regarda le roi, mais tout ce qu'il vit était de la colère et une énorme désillusion. Au moment où Gaius quitta la pièce il entendit le blond répété

-Vous auriez dû me le dire !

-Arthur eu peu de temps pour s'apitoyer sur lui-même, sir Léon arriva avec des nouvelles étranges.

Sire, on m'a signalé que plusieurs famille avait disparues de Camelot !

-Comment cela ?

-Les maisons sont vides, tous les effets personnels ont disparus ! Mais il n'y a aucune trace de lutte, preuve qu'ils ont quittée volontairement !

-Cela n'a aucun sens ! Avez-vous interrogés les voisins ?

-Oui et c'est là ou vous allez être saisit, les gens ne se rappelle pas de leurs voisins, comme si ses derniers n'avaient jamais existé ! Tous ses évènements ne firent que renforcer le roi dans sa décision de trouver le sorcier !

-Léon, aller chercher les chevaliers, formés quatre groupes et patrouiller dans la forêt, essayer de trouver des traces, soit des gens disparus, soit de Merlin, c'est le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses à nos questions. Le roi décida de prendre lui-même la tête d'une des patrouilles !

Au même instant dans la grotte Merlin venait de se réveiller, il avait fini par grimper dans le lit de son fils s'endormant en tenant ce dernier dans ses bras.

-Papa ?

-Coucou mon ange ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui mais, aujourd'hui on retourne a la maison hein !

-Nous ne pouvons pas mon trésor !

-Pourquoi, père ne veux plus de nous, il ne nous aime plus ? De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de l'enfant.

-Oh non mon chéri, papa t'adore, mais tu te souviens du monsieur dans la cour ?

-Le vilain monsieur qui a voulu blessé père ?

-Oui mon cœur, c'était un sorcier et il a lancé un sort pour que papa oublie que nous existons !

-Mais père va se souvenir, hein papa ?

-Oui trésor nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour cela ! Tu as faim ?

-Un peu ! répondit l'enfant sans enthousiasme !

Merlin fit apparaitre une table et deux chaises ainsi que la nourriture que son fils préférait. Tout en regardant l'enfant manger, il se dit que le tenir près de lui n'était pas possible. Il devait le mettre en lieu sûr afin de le protéger s'il devait lui arrivé quelque chose. Le seul solutions pour l'instant était d'amener Erwan chez la reine Annis. Celle-ci protégerait son enfant quoiqu'ils adviennent. Cette solution lui déchirait le cœur, mais il n'avait guère le choix.

Pendant ce temps-là à Camelot le roi et ses chevaliers était prêt à aller en patrouille, Lancelot était impatient de partir à la recherche de Merlin, mais pas pour les même raison que le blond, la magie de Merlin n'était pas une surprise pour lui, il été au courant des pouvoirs du sorcier depuis bien plus longtemps que les autres, et donc l'effacement des sept dernière année ne l'avait pas affecté de la même manière que les autres. Le plus dure pensa t'il serait de trouvé une raison valable pour ne pas rester dans la patrouille !


	3. Chapter 3

Les différentes patrouilles venaient de quitter Camelot. Les ordres du roi était clair, tenter si possible de capturer le sorcier et l'enfant sans leur faire de mal. Certain chevaliers avaient fait remarqué au blond que cela risquait d'être difficile vu les pouvoirs du sorcier mais le roi avait lourdement insisté. La patrouille dont faisait partie Lancelot et Gauvain était en route depuis plus d'une heure, lorsque ce dernier fit remarquer que son cheval boitait.

-Que se passe-t-il sire Lancelot ? La question avait été posée par sire Donegan !

-Mon cheval est blessé à la jambe droite ! Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse continuer !

-Pensé vous pouvoir retourner à Camelot ?

-Oui je pense que ça ne devrait pas posé de problème !

-Très bien rendez-vous à Camelot alors !

-Sire Donegan et les autres se mirent donc en route !

Lancelot dont le cheval n'était nullement blessé repris la route lui aussi mais dans le sens opposé. Lance avait peut-être pu tromper Donegan mais tromper Gauvain était une autre histoire, depuis la fuite de Merlin il n'avait cessé d'observé son compagnons, ce dernier n'avais semblé nullement surpris lorsque le mot magie avait été prononcé. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, et certain de parvenir jusqu'au sorcier, le chevalier fit remarquer à Donegan qu'il était risqué de circulé seul dans la forêt à l'heure actuel. Gauvain ne laissant guère de choix à l'autre chevalier quitta le groupe afin d'aider Lancelot à rejoindre Camelot ! Totalement ignorant du fait qu'il était suivi, Lancelot se dirigea vers la partie de la forêt que le brun préférait. Il s'avait que c'était peut-être inutile, mais il devait tenter quelque chose. Maintenant que Merlin était dans la forêt depuis quasiment 24 heures le lien qui l'unissait a la nature c'était considérablement renforcer, certes il avait toujours été là, mais n'en n'ayant jamais vraiment eu besoin ce dernier était resté latent. Mais vu la situation, il était devenu indispensable à leurs survie, depuis plusieurs heure, différent sentiments circulaient dans la forêt. Le sorcier s'avait qu'un groupe d'individus relativement important se cachait dans les bois, il pouvait ressentir leur peur et la crainte d'être pourchasser, le brun était conscient que dans le groupe se trouvait des femmes et des enfants, des chevaliers s'y trouvait aussi, la force et la détermination se faisait ressentir de leurs coté. Un nouveau sentiment s'imposa à Merlin, quelqu'un le cherchait, quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien, aucun sentiments négatif n'émanait de cette personne bien au contraire, curieux le sorcier pris son fils dans ses bras et se laissa guidé par ce sentiment. Arrivé près d'une clairière, Merlin se cacha, faisant comprendre à Erwan de ne faire aucun bruit. Bientôt des bruits de sabots se firent entendre, un cavalier fit son apparition, ce dernier était trop loin pour que le sorcier puisse déterminer son identité. Lorsque le chevalier fut assez près un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun, le premier vrai sourire depuis plusieurs heures.

-Restez ou vous êtes Lancelot !

-Merlin ?

-Lui-même ! Maintenant descendez de cheval et avancer droit devant vous.

-Merlin sorti a découvert, son fils toujours dans les bras. Même si il ne ressentait aucune intention hostile, le sorcier avait levé son bouclier, la présence de son enfant ne lui laissant guère le choix.

-Merlin, je…..je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas ce qui sais passer !

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable Lancelot, aucun d'entre nous ne l'est ! Ce qui s'est passé nul n'aurait pu le prévoir !

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-De quoi vous souvenez vous précisément ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me souviens de votre magie, de vous et Arthur à la chasse, ou dans le château, je vous voir servir le roi…. Mais tout cela reste flou, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque des morceaux.

Le jeune sorcier était souffler, dire qu'il manquait des morceaux était un euphémisme. Merlin était au bord des larmes, toute une partie de sa vie avait disparu.

-Dites-moi comment je peux vous aider Merlin, je ferais n'importe quoi, aidé moi à me souvenir !

Merlin ne savait pas encore comment, mais la solution était là, il fallait que ses amis les plus proche se souvienne, de cette manière il arriverait peut être à récupérer sa vie. Mettant Erwan sur le cheval, il guida Lancelot vers la grotte où il avait temporairement élu domicile. Gauvain avait pu observer toute la scène de là où il était, espérant ne pas être découvert, le chevalier continua à suivre les deux hommes Le brun n'avait pas senti la présence de l'autre chevalier, trop occupé a observé son fils. Ce dernier n'avait pas réagi à la présence de Lancelot, ni en bien, ni en mal et cela l'inquiétait. L'enfant semblait c'être refermé sur lui-même, tout cela confortait Merlin dans son idée de conduire son fils chez Annis, il avait besoin d'un cadre de vie autre qu'une grotte, et d'un père qui s'inquiétait pour un rien. La promenade et le balancement du cheval avait endormi le petit prince, prenant son fils dans ses bras, le sorcier demanda au chevalier de l'attendre à l'entrée de la grotte. Peu après il réapparu,

-Il dort pour l'instant, cela nous permettra de discuter plus librement, il y a certaine chose que je préfère qu'il n'entende pas !

-Est-il le fils d'Arthur ? Il lui ressemble terriblement !

-C'est effectivement son fils !

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-C'est une bonne question ! Apparemment la venue d'Erwan fait suite à un vœu d'Arthur, et lorsqu'on est un sorcier très puissant la magie peut opérer de petit changement diront nous ! Vous avez été le premier au courant de ma grossesse, lorsque j'ai quitté Camelot pour parler au grand dragon vous m'avez suivi, je vous ai alors demandé de ne rien dire, et lorsque nous sommes allées au lac chercher des plantes pour Gaius accompagnée de Gauvain, mon cheval a fait un écart, j'ai été projeté au sol et vous avez couru vers moi en me demandé si le bébé n'avait rien, ce faisant Gauvain c'est retrouvé dans le secret.

Pendant que Merlin racontait tous les évènements concernant sa première grossesse, des images apparurent au chevalier, des souvenirs refirent surfaces, se succédèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, l'étouffant littéralement ! Le brun se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, Lancelot ne bougeait plus, il se tenait immobile comme le jour ou l'autre sorcier avait jeté le sort.

-Lancelot, Lancelot, répondez moi !

-Enfin le chevalier fit un mouvement, se tournant vers Merlin, il regarda ce dernier comme si il ne l'avait plus vu depuis longtemps,

-Comment ai-je pu oublier tout cela !

-Vous….Vous vous souvenez ?

-Oui, la bataille contre Morgane, la naissance d'Erwan dans la grotte aux cristaux, je me souviens l'avoir envelopper dans ma cape, pendant qu'Arthur faisait de même avec vous…oh mon dieu sire ! Je suis désolé, je vous ai appelé par votre prénom, je ….

Lancelot fut stopper par la réaction du sorcier qui riait et pleurait tout à la fois ! Non loin de là Gauvain qui avait entendu l'histoire raconté par le brun eut lui aussi des images qui se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Le chevalier n'avait jamais cru que le sorcier puisse être dangereux, c'était un sentiment profondément ancré en lui, et maintenant que ses souvenir lui était rendu il était heureux de savoir que qu'il avait vu juste. Merlin était son meilleur ami, la personne qu'il considérait comme un frère. Sortant de sa cachette, il s'avança vers les deux hommes.

-Merlin, Lancelot !

La réaction de Lancelot ne se fit pas attendre, ce dernier dégaina son épée et se plaça devant le brun.

-N'avancer pas Gauvain, je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal !

-J'espère bien ! Le contraire me décevrait beaucoup !

Un grand sourire illuminait le visage du chevalier, un sourire franc joyeux, chaleureux ! Le visage du Gauvain que tout deux connaissait, celui de l'ami toujours prêt à aider.

-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Merlin.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être est-ce dû au fait que je n'ai jamais cru que tu puisses être dangereux, pardon que vous puissiez être dangereux sire ! De plus la magie en elle-même ne m'a jamais dérangé, je n'ai jamais pensé que toute personne possédant des pouvoirs était forcément mauvaise. Ensuite depuis votre fuite quelque chose me semblait bizarre, manquant dirais-je. J'avoue que le retour de tous mes souvenirs me fait un bien fou, alors comme ça, vous et la princesse…. ? A cette question Merlin piqua un fard phénoménal. Mais le plaisir d'avoir récupéré ses deux meilleurs amis avait redonné espoir au sorcier,

-Soudain, une petite voix venant de la grotte attira l'attention des trois hommes !

-Papa ?


	4. Chapter 4

En entendant la voix de son fils, Merlin retourna immédiatement dans la grotte. Il réapparu quelque instant plus tard Erwan dans les bras. Lorsque l'enfant vit les deux chevaliers, il se cachât immédiatement dans l'épaule de son père. Merlin compris enfin les réactions de son fils, ce dernier avait associé le fait de vivre dans une grotte sans personnes avec qui jouer, sans la sécurité qu'il connaissait, aux armures et cape rouge des chevaliers de Camelot. Lorsqu'Arthur avait tenté de les capturer, il portait les mêmes vêtements. Ce fut Gauvain qui tenta le premier d'amadouer l'enfant.

-Alors mon petit prince ? On ne fait pas un câlin à l'oncle Gauvain ?

Ce dernier était de tous les chevaliers de Camelot celui qui était le plus proche de l'enfant, il adorait jouer avec le jeune prince, d'ailleurs si Erwan n'était pas avec Merlin ou les jumelles de lancelot il y avait neuf chance sur dix qu'il se trouve avec Gauvain. Ce n'était guère étonnant du reste, étant le fils de son meilleur ami le chevalier avait étendu la protection du père au fils. Le chevalier avait toujours mis la sécurité du brun avant la sienne, cela avait souvent donné lieu à des situations cocasse ou explosive. Gauvain avait tendance a foncé tète baissé lorsque la sécurité du jeune sorcier était en jeux. Arthur étant d'un naturelle jaloux, possessif et surprotecteur dès qu'il s'agissait de son mari, lui et le chevalier c'était souvent pris la tête sur le sujet. A croire que les deux se livraient à un concours du genre « qui arrivera le premier ».

Erwan se retourna vers le chevalier tout en restant coller à son père !

-Oncle Gauvain ?

-Et mon petit prince ! Viens dans mes bras !

Retrouvant sur le visage du chevalier le sourire et l'affection sans réserve qu'il connaissait, l'enfant tendit les bras à Gauvain ! Installé dans les bras du chevalier Erwan le regarda gravement.

-Tu sais père ne nous aime plus !

-Ne dit pas ça mon petit prince ! Ton père vous aime toujours autant, il a juste du mal à s'en souvenir !

-La remarque faite par son fils portait un coup de poignard au cœur du sorcier, jusqu'à présent Erwan n'avait jamais vraiment exposé ses angoisses, et les entendre ainsi exprimé de vive voix fut dur à entendre ! Lancelot aussi eu mal en entendant les paroles de l'enfant, il avait tellement l'habitude de voir le jeune prince courir partout gai et insouciant, d'entendre son rire résonner dans le château avec celui de ses filles.

Tout à coup Lancelot redressa brusquement la tête en regardant le sorcier,

-Merlin, le bébé ?

-Oh mon dieu, fit Gauvain comment ai-je pu oublier ?

-Pas de panique ! Le bébé va bien, ne vous inquiété pas pour ça, du moins pas pour l'instant fit le sorcier avec un petit sourire !

Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici dans les bois dans votre état fit Lancelot !

-Je suis parfaitement apte à assurer ma sécurité !

-Il est hors de question de vous laisser seul, nous resterons ici avec vous !

-Lancelot, vous avez une femme et deux adorables petites filles, votre place est avec eux ! Quand à vous Gauvain vous serez plus utile a Camelot que dans la forêt avec moi !

-Mais…

-Ce dont j'ai la plus besoin actuellement se sont des renseignements ! Je ne suis pas sans défense, ne l'oublie pas, de plus j'ai besoin que tu vielle sur Arthur pour moi.

Merlin voyait bien que cela ne plaisait à aucun des deux chevaliers.

-Ecouter, je veux bien que vous m'accompagné jusqu'au campement des villageois qui on fuit Camelot, mais lorsque je partirai pour le royaume de Carleon vous rentrerez à Camelot et ce n'ai pas discutable ! Malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, les deux chevaliers s'avaient pertinemment que toute discussion s'avèrerait inutile.

-Je propose qu'Erwan monte avec moi et que vous partagiez le cheval de Lancelot.

-Ne vous inquiété pas pour ma monture,

-Èléfèwÿn ?

Soudain apparu comme sorti d'un rêve une licorne d'un blanc immaculé. L'animal était une pure merveille, sa crinière était longue et soyeuse tout comme sa queue, cette dernière trainant littéralement au sol. La licorne s'approcha du sorcier et salua ce dernier qui lui rendit la politesse. Les deux chevaliers étaient toujours plantés sur place ayant du mal à croire à la réalité de la chose. Entretemps, le sorcier avait placé son fils sur le dos de l'animal et s'aidant d'un rocher grimpa derrière lui.

-Messieurs, je vous suggère d'arrêter de rêver et de vous mettre en selle !

Galopant derrière la licorne qui semblait savoir parfaitement ou elle allait les deux hommes s'abstinrent de poser des questions. Bientôt ils arrivèrent en vue d'un campement.

-Seigneur Emrys ! Nous sommes heureux de voir que vous et le jeune prince allier bien !

C'est fou pensa Gauvain, Merlin arrive sur le dos d'une licorne, et personne ne trouve cela incroyable !

-Elric, heureux de voir que vous et les vôtres avez pu quitter Camelotsain et sauf !

L'homme en questions regarda les deux chevaliers,

-Ce sont les hommes du roi ?

-Oui mais ne vous inquiété pas, leurs souvenir sont revenus ! Lancelot ici présent était au courant pour ma magie depuis bien longtemps et Gauvain est l'un de mes meilleur ami, ma magie ne lui posant aucun problème ses souvenirs sont eux aussi revenu très vite,

-Nous avons besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passé !

-Bien sur monseigneur, mais avant cela le jeune prince aimerait peut être allé jouer avec les autres enfants ?

Merlin avait bien vu que depuis leur arrivé, Erwan n'avait pas quitté les enfants de yeux, ceux-ci jouait à se poursuivre et à se cacher.

- Veux-tu te joindre à eux ? L'enfant acquiesça avec impatiente ! Après que son fils soit allé jouer, le sorcier, les chevaliers et plusieurs hommes du camp se retirèrent sous une tente.

-Savez-vous exactement ce qui s'est passé monseigneur ?

-Oui, un homme est arrivé dans Camelot apparemment son village avait été attaqué, sa fille est morte dans le massacre. Il était ivre de vengeance, ce n'était pas un sorcier particulièrement puissant mais sa douleur, son désespoir et sa colère était telle que le sort qu'il a lancé a pris des proportions énorme. J'ai juste eu le temps de former un bouclier autour d'Erwan et moi, je n'ai pas su protéger le roi ! Merlin avait dit cela d'une voix coupable.

-Merlin, vous avez fait ce que n'importe quel père aurait fait, ce qu'Arthur lui-même aurait fait si les rôles avait été inversé, vous avez protégé votre fils, nul ne songe à vous le reproché !

Le jeune sorcier s'avait tout cela mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se sentait coupable, a quoi cela servait il d'être le sorcier le plus puissant, si il n'était pas capable de protégé les gens qu'il aimait ? Elric ne laissa pas le brun se morfondre longtemps,

-Plusieurs personne des villages frontalier nous on rejoint durant la nuit, leurs village ont été victime d'attaque sauvage et de pillage ! Parmi les bandits, ils sont certains d'avoir vu des sorciers !

Tout ça laissait merlin et les deux chevaliers perplexes !

-Parmi les vôtres, combien on put se protéger du sort ? La question avait été posée par Lancelot.

-Très peux malheureusement, seul les plus puissant ont senti l'attaque et ont eu le temps de réagir, tous les autres ont vu les dernières années effacer de leur mémoire ! Lorsqu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'il se trouvait dans Camelot, la plupart ont été pris de panique et on fuit vers la forêt. Nous nous sommes servis de notre magie pour réunir tout ce dont nous avions besoin puis nous avons quitté la cité afin de retrouver la plupart de nos amis. Heureusement dans leur panique ils ont quand même eu l'esprit de resté ensemble, s'en ça nous serions toujours en train de les chercher !

-Avez-vous dressé des barrières magiques autour du camp ?

-Oui, quiconque passe à proximité du camp, ne peut n'y le voir n'y l'entendre !

-C'est parfais ! Je pars maintenant pour le royaume de Carleon confier mon fils à la reine Annis, je vous ferais signe à mon retour, si quoique ce soit d'étrange ou d'anormal venait à se produire envoyer un message à Lancelot ou Gauvain à l'aide d'un merle enchanté, l'inverse est valable pour vous aussi, un oiseau sera toujours en attente près du terrain d'entrainement, prévenez Elric si Arthur devait monter une expédition pour rechercher les villageois disparus. Jusqu'à présent le roi a fait quelque recherche mais rien de bien important, face le ciel que cela ne change pas pour l'instant ! Arrivé en bordure du campement Merlin appela à nouveau la licorne. Celle-ci apparu dès son nom prononcé. Les enfants qui jouait dans le campement avec le jeune prince cessèrent immédiatement leurs jeux à l'approche de l'animal.

-Elle est vrai, demanda une petite fille ?

-Oui bien sûr, tu veux lui dire bonjour, demanda Merlin ?

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr, approche ta main doucement, tu vois elle vient te saluer !

Les enfants était tous émerveiller a la vue du superbe animal.

-Trésor, il faut que nous partions, mais je te promets que lorsque les choses iront mieux tu pourras à nouveau jouer avec eux.

-Seigneur Emrys, accepter cette cape, elle vous protègera des nuit fraiche ! Le vêtement était fait de laine chaudement doublé, sa couleur bleu était un rappel de la couleur des yeux du sorcier. Ce dernier remercia Elric pour le cadeau. Son fils bien enveloppé dans une cape identique, il se mit en route. Quelque mètre plus loin, Merlin se retourna et lança à l'adresse des chevaliers,

-Ne songé même pas à me suivre, vous savez que j'ai les moyens de vous obliger à retourner à Camelot !

Sur ce le sorcier lança sa monture au galop et disparu en un instant.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que le brun avait pris la route, le soleil commençais a se couché lorsqu'arrivé à un croisement il fit face à la patrouille dirigé par Arthur. On aurait pu croire que le temps c'était arrêté. La vision qu'offrait Merlin chevauchant une licorne dans le soleil couchant était absolument époustouflante, le blond regarda Merlin sans arrivé a prononcé un seul mot, il fallut quelque instant pour qu'il s'aperçoive de l'enfant assis devant. Ce dernier regardait le roi avec de grand yeux, soudain des larmes silencieuses de mirent à couler sur ses petites joues et ses lèvres formèrent le mot »papa » s'en qu'un seul son ne soit entendu !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou, désolé pour l'attente, je fais tout mon possible mais j'ai pas mal de boulot et très peu de temps. Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus rapide pour la suite, promis !

Arthur quitta le visage de l'enfant pour à nouveau contemplé celui de Merlin, mon dieu…comment ne c'était-il jamais aperçu de la beauté du sorcier, une peau pâle comme de la porcelaine, de longs cils noir, des lèvres roses et pleines... et ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu incroyable, mais triste, si triste, le roi pouvait y lire une douleur immense !

-Sire ! cria Léon

Ce cri m'y fin a la contemplation que les deux hommes avait eu l'un pour l'autre ! Le brun lança sa monture au galop, suivit immédiatement par les hommes de Camelot.

-Merlin attendez ! cria le blond.

Il devint évident pour le roi et ses chevaliers que leurs monture n'arriverai jamais à égalé la vitesse de la licorne, celle-ci gagnait en distance à chaque mètre et ne semblait guère se fatigué ! Au bout d'un quart d'heure l'animal avait complètement disparu de leur vue. Merlin continua à galoper le plus longtemps possible, dès que la nuit commença à tomber il chercha un endroit pour dormir, de toute façon aussi magique que la licorne pouvait être, elle n'en restait pas moins un être vivant qui avait besoin de boire, manger et se reposer. Erwan était lui aussi fatigué, le brun pouvait voir que l'enfant était même plus que fatiguer, il était clairement épuisé, émotionnellement et physiquement. Le sorcier essaya de transformé leur coucher en jeux, d'abord il fit s'abaisser un grosse branche d'arbre afin de pouvoir monter dessus ce qui leur permit d'atteindre facilement la cime de l'arbre, ensuite il fit s'entremêlé plusieurs branche afin de formé une petite plateforme et pour finir il fit apparaitre un couchage moelleux. Ils purent ainsi s'endormir à l'abri tout en ayant le ciel étoilé pour veiller sur eux ! Les quelques jours que dura le voyage, le brun s'arrangea toujours pour crée la surprise afin de faire oublier a son fils les raisons de leurs voyage. Merlin se rendait bien compte qu'il se fatiguait plus vite, la première raison était la protection magique qu'il avait mise autour du bébé, peu importe qu'il soit éveillé ou endormi même inconscient cette protection resterait en place, seul la mort pourrait la faire disparaitre ! La seconde raison était qu'il utilisait sa magie quasiment en constance, que ce soit pour manger, se vêtir, ou crée un endroit pour dormir ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, le brun était littéralement épuiser, cela n'échappa pas à la souveraine de Carleon.

- Merlin, que ce passe-t-il, Arthur n'est pas avec vous, vous êtes venu seul sans escorte ? Et vous avez l'air à bout de force ! Mon dieu que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous avons quelque souci, mais je ne me sens pas la force de tout vous raconté pour l'instant, auriez-vous quelqu'un de confiance pour veillez sur Erwan quelque heure ?

-Ne vous inquiété pas, j'ai la personne qu'il vous faut !

Annis donna des ordres afin que le petit prince soit pris en charge et que Merlin soit conduit à une chambre afin qu'il puisse se reposé, la tête du sorcier avait à peine touché l'oreiller que ce dernier dormait déjà. Lorsque le sorcier se réveilla le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel, avait-il dormi si peu de temps ? Merlin s'inquiétai aussi pour son fils, il était tellement fatigué qu'il avait à peine dit au revoir à l'enfant avant d allé se coucher ! Il prit la direction de la salle du trône espérant y trouvé la reine lorsqu'un domestique lui signala que la souveraine se trouvait dans les jardins avec le jeune prince.

-Ah Merlin, vous revoici parmi nous ! J'ai cru que vous ne vous réveilleriez plus !

-Je m'excuse, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'ai dormi si longtemps, il fait toujours aussi clair !

-C'est exacte ! Mais vous êtes arrivé hier et non aujourd'hui ! Vous avez dormi près de 20 heures !

Merlin eu un choc, il se savait fatiguer mais pas à ce point ! Tout à coup un cri se fit entendre

-Papa ! Vous m'avez manqué, mais Annis a dit que vous étiez très fatigué et que l'on devait vous laisser tranquille !

-C'est exacte mon cœur, mais il faut dire « La reine Annis » ou votre altesse !

-Non surtout pas mon petit prince ! Vous seul êtes autoriser à utiliser mon prénom. La reine avait dit cela avec un grand sourire, qui fit rougir Erwan ! Comme tous les enfants, voyant que son père allait bien, le jeune prince repartit jouer. Apparemment les enfants n'étaient pas ce qui manquait dans le jardin, en plus des nourrices et des gardes pour surveiller tout ce petit monde, les jardins ne manquaient pas d'animations ! La reine suggéra de s'éloigné quelque peu afin d'avoir une conversation plus tranquille.

-Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Le brun raconta en détailles tout ce qui c'était produit dans le royaume depuis quelque jours.

-Et Arthur ne se souvient absolument de rien ?

-Rien pour les sept dernières années !

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne tardera pas à retrouver ses souvenirs, il vous aime trop pour vous oublier longtemps vous et votre fils !

-J'ai moi aussi quelque renseignements ! Les bandes de pillard qui attaque pour l'instant votre royaume ne semble pas si dispersé que ça, j'ai envoyé deux de mes meilleurs chevalier espionné quelque jours dans les régions ou ont eu lieu les attaques, et ils ont pu constater que les villages qui avaient subi le plus de dégât et malheureusement le plus de mort étaient ceux abritant des communautés de sorcier. Ce n'est pas le fait du hasard, de plus parmi les bandits en question il y a justement plusieurs sorciers et apparemment pas les moins dangereux !

-Il faut que je fasse part de ses nouvelles à Gauvain et lancelot, ils pourront mettre Arthur en garde, je dois aussi prévenir Elric, si les sorciers sont visés il faut qu'il puisse assurer leurs sécurité et il ne peut le faire qu'en sachant à quoi s'attendre ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi spécialement Camelot ?

-Je pense que votre royaume est seulement le premier visé, si jamais Camelot est défait les autres royaumes suivront !

-Croyez-vous que l'attaque de se sorcier contre Arthur était prémédité ?

-Honnêtement je ne pense pas, mais cette attaque est malheureusement tombée très mal !

-Ils savent pourtant que le royaume est protégé par ma magie, alors pourquoi attaqué maintenant ?

-Combien de personne savent pour votre grossesse ?

-Eh bien, tout le monde au château dès le début quasiment, et nous avions fait une annonce public deux semaines avant l'attaque. Vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il attendait ?

- Vous êtes excessivement puissant merlin, mais vulnérable lorsque vous êtes enceint, rappeler vous lorsque vous avez combattu Morgane, certes vous avez gagné mais n'oublier pas qu'il y avait des sorciers parmi ses troupes, ils ont aussi vu vos faiblesses et certains d'entre eux n'ont peut-être pas oublié !

-Il faut absolument que je reparte !

-Accorder vous une journée de plus et reposer vous, je vous présenterai Elisabeth, c'est elle qui s'occupera d'Erwan pendant son séjour. Vous verrez c'est une jeune femme incroyable !

Arthur avait rejoint Camelot après son échec dans la forêt, il ne comprenait toujours pas les sentiments qui l'avait assailli lorsqu'il c'était retrouvé face à Merlin. Il avait été incapable de détaché son regard, il se souvenait encore des battements précipité de son cœur, des sentiments qui l'avait envahi, il avait fallu le cri de Léon pour lui faire reprendre pieds ! Le blond était perdu, il n'arrivait pas à faire face, il était sur de n'avoir jamais été attiré par les hommes….du moins jusqu'à présent, il essaya de pensé à ses chevaliers, Gauvain, Lancelot, Elyan, Léon, ou Perceval…rien, mais il lui suffisait de penser au visage du sorcier et il était perdu ! Furieux des sentiments que le jeune sorcier faisait naitre en lui, le roi en rejeta la faute sur la magie, c'était surement cela, Merlin lui avait jeté un charme, rien de tout cela n'était réel…..et pourtant, il ne put s'empêché d'espéré que peut être….


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois de plus Arthur avait passé une mauvaise nuit, peuplé d'images auquel il avait du mal a donné un sens ! Depuis plusieurs nuits, en fait depuis la disparition de merlin il était assailli de rêves, tous tournait autour du sorcier et de l'enfant ! A plusieurs reprises, il avait vu le brun enceint, ou le petit garçon l'appeler papa. Il avait même fait des rêves qui l'avaient laissé dans une situation embarrassante si quelqu'un était rentré dans sa chambre à ce moment-là ! Ce matin juste à l'instant précis entre le rêve et le réveil, cet instant magique où tout est parfait, il avait vu Merlin couché avec lui dans ce lit, lui souriant tout en caressant tendrement son ventre, il se vit lui-même penché sur ventre gonflé et parlé doucement au bébé qui s'y trouvait ! Tout cela avait l'air trop réel pour être simplement un rêve, mais plus il essayait de se souvenir, plus ces mêmes souvenirs le fuyait ! Le blond devenait fou, si c'était un enchantement, pourquoi utilisé ce type de rêves, pourquoi ne pas lui envoyé plutôt des images d'horreur, de mort et de sang ! Il revit le visage du brun dans la forêt, dieu ! Il y avait tellement de douleur dans son regard …de désespoir et …d'amour ! Arthur avait besoin de réponse, et une seule personne dans ce château pouvait les lui donner ! Le blond se décida à aller trouver Gaius.

-Gaius ?

-Que puis-je pour vous sire Lancelot, y a-t 'il un problème avec Gwen ou les enfants ?

-Non ! Absolument pas, mais je me demandais si par hasard vous n'auriez pas besoin de certaines plantes qui pousse dans la forêt ?

-Vous pensé à des plantes, ou une plante plus spécifique ?

-Je pensais effectivement à une plante bien particulière et actuellement très difficile à trouver !

-Je vois ! Oui j'aurais en effet bien besoin de voir cette plante, savez-vous ou l'on peut là trouver ?

-Oui, je peux vous y emmener !

Arthur fit irruptions dans le cabinet du médecin à ce moment-là !

-Oh Gaius ! Vous êtes occupé je vois, je m'excuse ! J'espérais pouvoir vous parler !

-Désolé sire ! J'ai un besoin urgent de certaine plante et sire Lancelot se proposait de m'accompagner afin d'assurer ma protection ! Mais je serai de retour dans quelque heure et tout disposé à vous écouter majesté !

-Bien sûr ! Les plantes pour les traitements on la priorité, je vous verrai cette après-midi !

Le blond fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la salle du trône, puis pris d'une soudaine inspiration il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque ! Pourquoi n'y avait 'il pas penser avant ! Il allait rentrer dans la pièce lorsqu'il fut intercepté par le locataire des lieux « Geoffrey de Monmouth ».

-Sire ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai besoin de voir le registre des mariages, naissance et décès de ma famille !

-Bien sur votre majesté, je vais vous le chercher immédiatement !

Geoffrey revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant dans ses mains un registre en cuir rouge avec des reliures doré formant le blason des Pendragon.

Arthur s'assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque avec le précieux ouvrage ! Qu'allait il y trouvé ? Des vérités, mais lesquelles ? Et comment être sûr ? De plus, cela allait il correspondre à ce qu'il espérait secrètement y voir inscrit ? Le blond ouvrit le registre vers les dernières pages, il y vit inscrit le mariage de Uther et Ygraine Pendragon, sur la page suivante était inscrit la date de naissance de leur fils » en ce jour béni de l'an de grâce….la naissance du prince Arthur, Uther, Richard Pendragon, fils de….. Ensuite, avec beaucoup de crainte il tourna la page suivante, s'y trouvait inscrit la date de décès de son père, ainsi que celle de sa sœur ! Le cœur d'Arthur se mit à battre plus vite, il tenait en main les deux dernières pages comportant des inscriptions « En l'an de grâce ….nous Geoffrey de Monmouth, archiviste de Camelot actons devant nous le mariage de Arthur, Uther, Richard Pendragon roi de Camelot et de Merlin Emrys sorcier de la cour et seigneur dragon, fait devant témoin, s'en suivait tout une suite de nom de personne de la noblesse. La page suivante était consacrée à l'acte de naissance du prince Erwan, Arthur, William Pendragon !

-Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez sire ?

-Je crois oui ! Dites-moi, ce livre peut-il être trafiqué ?

-Mon dieu non sire ! Tous ce qui est écrit dans ce registre est la plus stricte vérité, voyer vous lorsque la magie était encore autorisé votre père avait fait placé un sort sur cette ouvrage, on ne peut le détruire en aucune façon et tout ce qui est écrit sur ses pages est la seul et entière vérité ! Le roi Uther pensait que de cette façon l'histoire de votre famille ne pourrait jamais tomber dans l'oubli !

-Je vous remercie sire Geoffrey ! Sur ses dernières paroles Arthur se rendit au terrain d'entrainement afin de rassembler ses chevaliers !

Lancelot et Gaius venaient quant à eux de quitté Camelot !

-Comment avez-vous récupérer vos souvenirs demanda le vieux médecin ?

-J'allais vous posé la même question fit le chevalier !

-En tant que sorcier je pense que le sort a peut-être eux moins d'impact, mais c'est surtout le fait que je connaisse si bien Merlin qui a fait que mes souvenirs soit si rapidement revenus, et vous ?

-Je suis au courant pour la magie de Merlin depuis assez longtemps, donc l'attaque du sorcier a bien effacé les dernières années mais n'avait pas pu me faire oublier ce petit détail ! Lorsque nous sommes partis en patrouille j'ai prétexté un problème avec mon cheval pour rester en arrière et soit disant rentrer à Camelot ! Je me suis souvenu d'un endroit que Merlin affectionnait particulièrement dans la forêt, j'ai donc espéré qu'il s'y trouvait, de plus il y a des grottes ou l'on peut s'abrité, ayant Erwan avec lui, il allait forcement cherché un endroit ou passé la nuit, Ealdor étant trop loin ! Heureusement pour moi j'avais vu juste, Merlin s'y trouvait bien, après ça nous avons parlé un peu et tout d'un coup j'ai eu la même sensation que lorsque le sorcier a jeté sons sort, mais cette fois inversement tous mes souvenirs sont revenus !

-Je suis heureux de savoir que Merlin peut à nouveau compté sur vous !

-Moi et Gauvain !

-Gauvain, comment ça !

-Lorsque j'ai quitté la patrouille, il n'a pas cru mon histoire et m'as suivit, il était caché dans un bosquet lorsque j'ai eu ma discussion avec Merlin et apparemment ses souvenirs lui sont revenus aussi, vous connaissez l'attachement de Gauvain pour Merlin, même si ce dernier commettait la pire des actions devant lui il refuserait probablement d'y croire !

-Oui je sais dit le vieil homme avec un grand sourire, et c'est probablement pour cela que le sort n'a pas tenu sur lui !

-Alors pourquoi cela ne marche-t-il pas avec Arthur !

-Le sort était principalement dirigé sur lui, et le fait que dans sa malédiction il ait invoqué les principes qu'Uther lui a inculqué font en quelque sorte barrage à ses sentiments, chaque fois qu'il se rapprochera d'une vérité ou d'un sentiment qui lui permettrait de se souvenirs le doute s'insinuera dans son esprit et il retournera au point de départ !

-Comment vont Merlin ? Erwan et le bébé ?

-Merlin a conduit notre jeune prince chez la reine Annis, il ne voulait pas qu'il reste dans la forêt à dormir dans des grottes en n'ayant personnes d'autre que son père autour de lui ! Il y a bien le campement d'Elric mais cela reste un risque en cas d'attaque et Merlin ne voulait pas cela pour son fils !

-Vous avez trouvé Elric ?

-Oui, lui et les autres habitants qui ont fui Camelot ont monté un campement de fortune dans la forêt, je vous y emmènerai si vous voulez ?

-Oui s'il vous plait ! Une question me chipote depuis tout à l'heure, comment savez-vous que Merlin est de retour de Carleon ?

-Il a ensorcelé un merle qui sert de messager entre nous tous ! Il vient en générale se poser près du terrain d'entrainement, c'est comme cela que j'ai su pour Merlin !

-Vous avez l'air préoccupé Gaius ?

-Oui, Merlin m'inquiète je ne peux m'empêcher de pensé que vivre dans la forêt est mauvais pour lui en ce moment, il est au terme de son cinquième mois, vivre ici l'oblige a utilisé sa magie en constance, même pour un sorcier aussi puissant ce n'est pas bon et malheureusement tant qu'il ne se trouve dans un environnement plus sécurisé il n'aura pas le choix ! De plus je suis certain qu'il retournera régulièrement voir son fils, jamais il n'acceptera de passer un mois sans nouvelles de lui ! Lancelot éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que le vieux médecin, mais comment faire entendre raison au sorcier !


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos avis, ça me fait super plaisir !

En arrivant près des grottes ils virent que Merlin les y attendait.

-Oh mon garçon, je suis si heureux de vous voir ! J'étais tellement inquiet !

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, j'avoue que parfois un peu de compagnie me manque !

-Alors dites-moi comment vous sentez vous et pas de mensonge s'il vous plait !

-Ok, je promets de dire toute la vérité, dit Merlin en souriant ! Donc je ne vous dirai pas que je me sens en pleine forme !

-Non, de toute façon je ne vous aurais pas cru, pas avec les cernes qui mange votre visage et le fait que vous êtes encore plus pale que d'habitude ! Avez-vous un endroit où je puisse vous examiner ?

-Oui bien sûr, suivez-moi !

Merlin conduisit Gaius et Lancelot à l'intérieur de la grotte, arrivé au fond il prononça quelque mot et une porte apparu ! Une fois celle-ci franchi vous vous trouviez dans une pièce plutôt confortable avec un grand lit, une armoire, une table et des chaises ainsi qu'un fauteuil installé devant une cheminé qui fonctionnait, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle que la pièce en question avait une température agréable.

-Mon dieu, c'est incroyable, mais où disparait la fumée ?

-Elle disparait dans ce conduit pour réapparaitre à quelque kilomètre d'ici

-Gaius était impressionné par tout cela, mais se rendait bien compte de la quantité de magie que cela nécessitait en permanence !

-Sire Lancelot, pourriez-vous nous laissé un instant ?

Une fois le chevalier partit, le vieux médecin pria Merlin de s'allonger, en remontant sa blouse afin de voir son ventre, Gaius s'aperçu que le jeune sorcier avait perdu du poids, peut-être pas beaucoup, mais dans son état il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre même un seul kilo ! Le médecin colla son oreille sur le ventre du sorcier, il put entendre distinctement le cœur du bébé qui battait avec force. Tout cela rappelait à Merlin sa première grossesse, ne pourrait 'il donc jamais avoir un enfant dans le calme et la tranquillité !

-Apparemment tout se passe bien, je suppose que tu as mis une protection autour de l'enfant ?

-Oui, je n'avais pas le choix, vu la manière dont les choses tourne pour l'instant je ne peux faire autrement !

Gaius savait que cette protection resterait en place jusqu'à la naissance du bébé, mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenté la quantité de magie utilisé ! Il s'avait aussi que discuter de tout cela avec le jeune sorcier était stérile, si il admettait qu'il était fatigué, il n'admettrait jamais que cela puisse porter préjudice, que ce soit à lui ou à l'enfant ! L'examen étant terminé le brun proposa de se rendre au campement d'Elric, ils rejoignirent Lancelot à l'entrée de la grotte et prirent le chemin menant au campement. Lorsque la monture de Merlin apparu même Gaius ne put s'empêché d'être impressionner, voir le sorcier assis sur la licorne donnait la juste image de la puissance de Merlin, le mot seigneur était le premier qui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'on le regardait ! Tout en cheminant, le vieux médecin ne put s'empêché de posé une des questions qui lui brulait les lèvres

-Merlin vous avez déposé le jeune prince chez la reine Annis et vous avez très bien fait ! Mais combien de fois vous compté chevaucher jusqu'au royaume de Carleon afin de le voir ?

-Au temps de fois que cela sera nécessaire Gaius, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je l'ai abandonné, il n'arrive déjà pas à comprendre du moins pas complètement que son père ne veuille plus de lui, qu'arrivera-t-il si il ne me voit pas pendant plusieurs semaine ?

-Vous savez que vous mettez en péril votre santé ainsi que celle du bébé !

-Le bébé a une protection magique, rien ne peux lui arriver !

-Rien, excepté votre mort par épuisement !

Aux derniers mots de Gaius une chape de plomb semblait être tombée sur le trio, chacun chevauchant en silence perdu dans ses pensées ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du campement ils purent se rendre compte que ce dernier était nettement plus grand qu'auparavant ! Le brun resserra les pants de sa cape afin que son état reste le plus discret possible.

-Seigneur Emrys, quel joie de vous voir ! Sire Lancelot soyer le bienvenu ! Gaius ! Mon vieil ami ! Je suis si heureux de vous voir !

-Elric ! Ça fait du bien de vous revoir, j'étais inquiet depuis votre disparitions, avez-vous réussi a rassemblé tout le monde ?

-J'ai bien peur que nous ayons dépassé les quelque villageois qui résidaient a Camelot, nous ne cessons de voir des gens arrivé quasiment tous les jours, parfois seul parfois en groupe, tous proviennent de village qui ont été attaqué ! Cela devient très difficile de resté caché, plus notre nombre augmente, plus les risques augmente aussi !

-Gaius que diriez-vous d'aller voir les blessé et les malades, je suis sûr qu'ils ont grandement besoin de vos connaissances !

-Soyer en remercié mon vieil ami, votre aide nous sera plus qu'utile ! Eliza va vous conduire auprès d'eux !

Elric fit appeler une jeune fille qui s'empressa de conduire le vieux médecin auprès des malades.

-En savez-vous un peu plus sur ces attaques ! demanda le brun ?

-Apparemment les attaques sont du moins pour l'instant, uniquement dirigées sur notre royaume, d'après l'un de nos hommes qui a réussi à suivre ces bandits, ils retournent dans le royaume d'Essetir après chacune d'entre elle !

-Vous pensez qu'ils sont envoyé par Cenred demanda Lancelot ?

-Probablement ! D'après Thomas certains de ces hommes sont des soldats, il en est persuadé.

-Ca expliquerait bien des choses, comme il ne peut attaquer personnellement sans risquer une guerre avec les alliés de Camelot il envoi des troupes de mercenaires, de cette manière il peut aisément prétendre n'être au courant de rien. Arrivé à prouver nos dires va s'avéré excessivement difficile.

-De toute façon, nous avons un autre problème, il y a trop de femme et d'enfants réunis ici sans compter les blessés, en cas d'attaque se sera un véritable carnage, il faut les emmener au royaume de Carleon !

-Merlin vous n'y pensez pas, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux !

-Je sais, il faut les évacués en plusieurs fois, je pensais à quatre groupes, d'abord les femmes et les enfants en deux groupes, ensuite les malades et les blessés et pour finir tous les hommes valides. Il nous faudra à chaque fois une semaine par groupe, chaque groupe sera escorté par les sorciers les plus puissants !

-Vous ne songé pas à accompagner chaque groupe ? La question avait été posée par Lancelot !

-Non ! J'accompagnerai le deuxième groupe afin d'aller voir mon fils ensuite j'irai avec le groupe des malades, celui-là sera le plus vulnérable nous devrons être un maximum a assuré sa protection !

-Quand aller vous faire partir le premier groupe ?

-Dans exactement deux jours !

Après toutes les dernières mises au point effectuées, Gaius et Lancelot prirent le chemin de Camelot.

-Dès que nous arrivons au château il faut que je parle à Gauvain !

-Vous savez que dès que vous lui aurez parlé il va quitter Camelot et resté près de Merlin afin de le protégé et de veiller sur lui !

-C'est bien ce que j'espère, il n'est pas question que Merlin reste seul dans son état !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonne lecture !

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'Arthur tournait en rond attendant le retour de Gaius. Il n'avait cessé de descendre dans la cour pour voir si le vieux médecin était en vue ! Quand finalement il entendit les sabots des chevaux sont impatience était à son comble !

-ça fait des heures que je vous attends !

-Désolé sire, mais nous avons eu du mal à trouver les plantes que nous cherchions, de plus mon âge ne me permets plus de galoper durant des heures !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, je comprends veuillez excuser mon impatience !

-Sire, me permettez-vous de me retirer ?

-Bien entendu Lancelot, Gwen et les enfants doivent être impatient de vous voir !

-Gaius, je propose que vous me rejoigniez dans ma chambre, nous pourrons diner tout en discutant !

-Le temps d'aller mettre ses plantes dans ma chambre et de me rafraichir et j'arrive votre majesté. Lorsque le vieux médecin se présenta à la chambre du roi, les domestique c'était déjà chargé d'apporter les repas et de ranimé le feu dans la cheminée.

-Vous désiriez me parler sire ?

-Oui tout à fait Gaius, mais prenez place je vous prie, fit le blond en désignant une chaise.

Lorsque Gaius vit le registre de cuir rouge, il comprit tout de suite sur quoi la discutions porterait.

-Je pense que vous savez de quoi nous allons parler ?

-Je pense en effet, que voulez-vous savoir sire ?

-Comment est-ce arriver, je veux dire pour moi et Merlin ?

Le vieux médecin était heureux, si Arthur était enfin près à écouter, il pourrait peut-être faire revenir Merlin à Camelot, vu l'état du jeune sorcier il commençait à y avoir urgence !

-Vous et Merlin avez toujours été très proche sire, vous lui avez sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et réciproquement, mais les choses ont véritablement commencé a changé lorsque Merlin a été grièvement blessé en prenant une flèche qui vous était destiné, nous avons tous pensé l'avoir perdu ce jour-là. Merlin est resté entre la vie et la mort pendant presque deux semaine, vous l'aviez fait transporté dans vos chambre, afin d'être toujours près de lui !

En entendant les mots de Gaius, Arthur eu une impression de déjà vécu, il revit des images de Merlin le torse en sang, si pale et tremblant de fièvre et cette douleur sourde dans la poitrine qui le rongeait a l'idée de voir le brun mourir ! Il avait vécu cela, il en était certain ! Ensuite le médecin lui décrit leur chamaillerie, les tours qu'il se jouait l'un a l'autre, l'affection grandissante qui se transformait en quelque chose de plus ! Ils c'étaient tourné autour durant des mois, ne sachant quoi faire, ni comment exprimé leurs sentiments, le tout sous le regard amusé des chevaliers, et de leurs amis les plus proches !

-Et cela a été accepté sans histoire ?

-Sans histoire n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais ! Plusieurs membre de la cour on évidement crier au scandale, arguant le faite que deux hommes ne peuvent pas être ensemble, que Merlin n'était pas noble et que jamais il ne pourrait vous donner d'héritier ! C'est le moment que votre sœur a choisi pour s'allier à Morgause. Ses attaques magiques contre Camelot on fait de plus en plus de dégât et aussi d'innombrables morts, c'est alors que Merlin a commencé à utiliser sa magie. Je me souviens que vous étiez fou de rage à l'époque, non pas parce qu'il avait la magie mais parce qu'il vous avait menti depuis tant d'année ! Au début vous avez refusé d'écouté ses explications, se sont vos chevaliers qui ont fini par vous obligé à écouter Merlin !

-Pourquoi ne m'avais t'il rien dit ?

-Lorsque Merlin est arrivé dans Camelot la première chose qu'il ait vu, était l'exécution d'un homme pour sorcellerie, il s'est très vite rendu compte que votre père ne tolérait aucune forme de magie, peu importe la raison pour laquelle elle était utilisé ! Cela ne là pas empêché de sans servir souvent dans l'unique but de vous protégé, risquant ainsi sa vie plus souvent que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! Ensuite, il ne voulait pas vous poussez à devoir faire un choix entre lui et votre père, pour le protégé vous auriez été dans l'obligation de mentir a Uther de façon continuelle, il vous aimait trop pour vous obliger à cela !

Arthur essaya de mettre en place toute les informations fournie par Gaius, il pouvait encore entendre la voix de son père lui dire que la magie était mauvaise, que tous les sorciers était des êtres fourbe, maléfique, menteur, tricheur, voleurs et assassin, mais cette voix n'était plus aussi forte qu'avant, elle ne l'empêchait plus de penser ! Les choses commençaient doucement à se mettre en place, mais pas tout à fait, trop de zone d'ombre subsistait encore et Arthur avait besoin dans savoir plus !

-Avant que vous ne continué Gaius, il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir avec certitude ! L'enfant qui se trouve avec Merlin, est ce que c'est mon fils ?

-Que dit votre cœur sire ?

-C'est le mien ! C'est mon fils et mon héritier !

-C'est exacte votre majesté, conçu par vous et Merlin, et porté pendant neuf mois par ce dernier !

-Comment est-ce possible ? Même avec la magie…..je ne savais pas qu'un sorcier avait cette capacité !

-Aucun sorcier n'a cette capacité sire !

-Mais pourtant Merlin ….. !

-Ce n'est pas Merlin qui a décidé de cela, c'est vous !

-Mais c'est impossible ! Je ne pratique pas la magie !

-Non mais vous êtes né grâce à elle, lorsque vous avez annulé les lois qui interdisaient la magie, que vous avez libéré les mages et sorcier encore détenu dans les donjons, et avez permis qu'elle circule à nouveau librement, vous lui avez redonné la place auquel elle avait droit celle qu'elle occupait avant que votre père ne cherche à la faire disparaitre, permettant à nouveau aux hommes et à la nature de communiqué, en remerciement elle a voulu vous donner la chose à laquelle vous teniez le plus : un enfant !

-Comment la chose a-t-elle été prise, je veux dire la nouvelle de la gross…. Enfin la nouvelle quoi !

-Eh bien, pour être honnête, Merlin ne vous en a fait part qu'assez tardivement diront nous !

-Que voulez-vous dire part assez tardivement ?

-Environ 6 mois !

-Comment est-ce possible, je veux dire, si nous étions ensemble j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir !

-J'avoue que seul Merlin pourrait répondre a votre question !

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment notre relation a fini par être accepté !

-C'est grâce à votre peuple ! Bien qu'ils aient trouvé cela bizarre au début, ils ont fini par l'accepté parce qu'il vous aime sire ! Vous avez tant fait pour le royaume, vous avez rétablit la justice pour tous, les avez protégés, avez permis au royaume de prospéré, quand a Merlin il a sauvé tant de vie avec sa magie, que ce soit lors de bataille, ou tout simplement en guérissant les gens ! Vous voir heureux ensemble, les rends heureux, ils n'en demandent pas plus sire ! Quand a certains nobles, étant le roi vous avez promulgué une loi permettant à Merlin de devenir votre consort, ceux ou celle qui n'était pas d'accord pouvait quitter la cour et le royaume, j'avoue que quasiment personne n'est partis, et puis avec la naissance du jeune prince les derniers ragots se sont tus !

-Je vous remercie pour tout cela Gaius, cela va me permettre d'y voir un peu plus clair !

Le vieux médecin ouvrit la bouche pour avertir le roi de l'état du jeune sorcier, lorsqu'on frappât à la porte ! C'était sire Léon, ce dernier venait avertir le roi que des villageois venant des territoires au sud de Camelot venaient d'arrivés, ces derniers était épuisé et certains d'entre eux était blessés !

-Gaius, pourriez-vous allez vérifier les blessés ?

-Léon avec moi, j'ai besoin de parler aux rescapés !

Sur ce, Arthur quitta la pièce sans que le vieux médecin puisse rajouter un seul mot !


End file.
